


Hermits by day, Agents by night

by Phantom_Nightz



Series: Operation: Hermit [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Don't Try This At Home, Grians' a badass, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, uh, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: Hermits by day, Agents by night. When three different hermits are captured on a not so secret deserted island, it's up to the dream team, (why not), to save them. With the help of their agent technicians, Docm77, Cubfan135, and Xisuma, there should be anything going wrong. Right?Spies with a twist, cause why not.
Series: Operation: Hermit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892053
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

One crisp morning in the world of whatever, Grian, Mumbo and Iskall were all working on a build together. A usual hermitcraft day, turning odd when someone notices that there are hermits missing from the group.

_< Zedaph> Has anyone noticed that Tango and Impulse have been acting weird lately?_

_< Grian> Define weird_

_< Iskall85> Yeah, they're always acting weird_

_< Zedaph> Like evil weird_

_< Grian> odd_

_< MumboJumbo> I mean, Tango does have his Toon Towers and that building from Phineas and Ferb_

_< Xisuma> Yeah_

_< Zedaph> I guess I'm just being silly then_

The trio continued building until nightfall came around. They then all left to their own homes.

Grian being one of the better agents at hiding his identity, went straight to his mansion and started rummaging through his chest monster until he got an emergency call on his cleverly hidden watch and he rushed into his mansion and went into the office.

As he walked in he was immediately greeted. 

"Agent G."

"Welcome back agent."

Grian greeting everyone as he walked by. Being known well in the office for being the one of the stronger and more fearless agents and his odd tactics. Grian walked straight into his own space and was greeted by two different agents.

"What on earth?" Grian said then looked at his monitor, "What is this?" He gestured to the two agents standing in front of him

"These are two agents from the south coast of the agency. Though you may already know them as Mumbo Jumbo from the southern side of our area and Iskall85 from Sweden." 

Grian scoffed, not only at them, but also at himself for not realizing it sooner. "I work alone, Jeremy." 

"Not this time, G. They've been on the same case as you, and you're the only one who has gotten close to cracking it. Show them what you've discovered and found."

"Yes sir." Grian replied, then looked at his two friends.

"We didn't know you were Agent 'Tacit' G." Iskall said, following Grian to his little documents room.

"There's a lot you don't know. Also how could I not know that we are all part of the same organization, but on different areas? Anyways, this is what I've got on the missing hermits case." Grian said handing Iskall and Mumbo both files. "I was able to locate a deserted island among the west side of the coast. As far as I can tell the place is heavily guarded and full of goonies." 

As Mumbo and Iskall were looking through the files, Mumbo thought of a question for Grian.

"Hey Gri?"

"Yeah."

"Why do they call you Agent 'Tacit' G? I mean, you're always really loud when you're around us."

"That's because I don't do any talking while working. I'm also not really easily found."

After a while of looking through each file from each prospective, Grian noticed something at the top of their files.

"Agents Spoon and I? Really? That's the best they could come up for you two?"

"Don't judge us with your fancy agent name." Mumbo said, Grian threw his hands up in defense and snickered. 

"How about we go visit the lab boys and get some gadgets. I'd love to see what you folks have up here in the North." Iskall said. Grian motioned the two over and they went to the bottom floor of the entire facility.

"I feel like we've got technicians that you're going to know." Grian said as the elevator door opened. The three walked over to the three best technicians in the entire facility and opened the door.

"Agents." A gruff German voice said. Himself and the two others turning around.

"Ah, Agent 'Tacit' G. We knew you'd be coming to see us. Wait, is that Mumbo and Iskall?" Xisuma said as the door closed behind the three agents.

"X, Doc, Cub. We all know each other, but you know that we're on the missing hermits case. What do you got for us?" 

"This is so cool, I can't believe you have Doc, Cub, and X all working for you!" Iskall said giddily.

"Iskall, they don't work for me, they work with me, when it comes to gadgets. They aren't field agents like the three of us. Though I don't know why they're letting Mumbo into the mix."

"HEY!" Mumbo shouted. Xisuma cleared his throat. 

"Boys, if we may." Xisuma said. Grian looked over, "Carry on." 

"Okay agents, so first and foremost. Agent G, we've updated a brand new gadget watch. Same technicals as your old one but slightly better, faster, and stronger." Xisuma started taking off Grians' old watch and putting on the new one, Grian proceeding to scurry through the new tech and proceeding to listen to X. "We've also updated your gear to where if you need to fly out of a hole, you can easily do so with a retractable jet pack. I'll give you the space to put it on." Xisuma said leaving Grian to it, then turning to the two different recruits. "As for you two, we have some equally strong gadgets, but Iskall, Doc has upgraded your vest to be able to make your entire body turn invisible, including invisibility to heat signatures. Mumbo, you've literally got the same things. Only your jacket has much more... Dangerous, weapons. Don't be too spoony Agent Spoon."

The two got their gear together and saw Grian walk out. He was wearing, the black, slightly bulky vest with his black agent clothes, silenced shoes and black tool belt.

"Ready boys?" Iskall asked, Mumbo and Grian nodded. "Let's get one thing straight first. _I_ call the shots. If you get me captured, I'm coming after your guys' hides first." Grian said.

"Damn G. We got this. Chill." Iskall said. Grian smirked, "Yeah alright. We'll see you guys around yeah?" He said turning to the technicians.

"Agent G! Before you go, bring those hermits back safely." Cub said.

"Sure will." And with that the three left.

* * *

As the three were being transported by deep sea to the small deserted island all three hermit agents were staring out the small windows of the submarine.

"When we get to the island I'm going to send out a small surveillance drone and see what I can find. After I've scoped out the area we'll try and find a secluded spot to hunker down on base camp. We'll continue looking from there. Sound good?" Grian said to the two hermits.

"Grian, I don't think you know how I operate. I burst in." Iskall said.

"Yeah, and I don't really infiltrate." Mumbo said, "I jump in from the top usually and get captured."

"Good thing we're doing it my way then. This place is absolutely surrounded by people who will have it out for our blood. We can't be careless, guys. We have to play it carefully."

AI: _Approaching destination._

That's when they heard gun shots being fired and saw missiles from the outside.

"They know there's an unidentified sub coming up, we're gonna have to swim." Grian said, slightly opening the escape hatch as water came flowing in.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Mumbo shouted.

"YES NOW GO. Aqua gear." Grian said, voice commands being nice, activated on all three hermit agents and they all swam to the back of the island where there were little to no goons around. As they reached the surface their agent gear converted back to land gear and almost seemed inconspicuous. 

As the three got onto the sand they looked around their surrounding, no humans at all. Not even bots.

"Drone." Grian said drone activated bringing up the mini console on his arm, flying it over he didn't see much to anything except that the walls were full of evil doers. He called the drone back and turned to his friends. "It seems to be that every other guy is focused on destroying the sub. Let's head into the jungle and scope."

The other two hermits agreed and they stuck together until they set up base camp.

As night fell on the three, there wasn't much difference between day and night on the island.

It was midnight when Grian heard faint cries. He woke up and moved ever so slightly and woke Mumbo and Iskall.

"What Grian?" Iskall asked.

"It's Agent G when we're out in the field Agent. We have covers to uphold, but guys, look. There are three men being moved by at least five guards."

"Their body shapes look to be a lot like the three we've been missing." Iskall said.

Mumbo added onto the sentence, "Looks like False, Scar, and Wels alright." 

"How can you tell that one of them is Wels?" Iskall asked.

"The shimmer in his armour off the moonlight. Now shut up, would you?" Grian said, pulling out his night-vision goggles. "They're armed. Heavily. One wrong move and not only are they dead but we're dead."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, two heads are better than one. Agent Swede go invisible and plant this on their van. It'll give me access to track them." Grian said giving Iskall a small tracking device. Iskall snuck over and put it on then proceeded to get shot at and captured, Grian and Mumbo in the back still somehow unseen. "idiots. How did you two even make it past training?" Grian whisper-yelled.

Mumbo simply just shrugged. "We gotta follow them though." 

"We can't do anything right now you idiot. I've gotta report in and tell them we're down another agent." Grian said opening his comms.

"Agent 'Tacit' G. What's going on?" Jeremy asked urgently.

"Lost Agent Swede. There are too many guards for me and erm.. Spoon to chase after them at the moment. A tracking device was planted on the vehicle, we're laying low in the forest."

"Find that vehicle and report back when you've retrieved the missing hermits. And our lost agents." _Call ended._

"You guys are going to get me in the worst place ever." Grian told Mumbo. "I'm going to see if there's a different route inside, I'll be in the trees. Don't make a sound okay?" Grian said climbing into a tall tree... A few minutes after climbing and looking around he heard a strong _SNAP_ that sounded like from a net gun. He looked down below him.

"Goddamnit Spoon. You idiot." Grian said as he watched his next friend be dragged along and thrown in the back of the van.

* * *

"Enjoy your friends, agents." An slightly evil, slightly noticeable tone said.

"Was that Tango?" Iskall asked.

"You two are idiots." Scar said.

"Our heroes." Wels replied rolling his eyes.

"How's this infiltration going now? And who are you working with?" False asked.

"Agent 'Tacit' G."

"Who?"

"We can't say. We'll get fired."

"You two are the worst agents ever." Scar said as the guards shut the doors behind them and the hold was black.


	2. Chapter 2

As morning was coming along quickly Grian was following the van from a distance so that he to wouldn't be caught.

 _Idiots, why did I have to get paired with the biggest spoon on the server and Iskall? This is ridiculous._ Grian thought as he managed to sneak under the van and take hold of what was under it so that he could get into the facility undetected. _This isn't how life works. Why is this working?_ Grian counted the feet as they walked out, 2,4,6,8,10......20. He waited to hear a large bulked door slam shut, then crawled out of his hiding. 

"Xvis; Send current location to HQ." 

_As you wish_

Grian then ran over to the door that he assumed the guards brought the gang into. He hacked into it and snuck through.

After a while of searching he realized he was on a cat walk, and out in the open. He ran a bit farther, only to stop at the corner before and hid behind it to listen to who was talking.

"Oh, sweet, dumb Hermits, and hermit agents."

"Wels?" Grian whispered peeking his head around a little. "X?" After taking a closer look he didn't think it was his two friends. He listened closer.

"Xvis; analyze."

_Helsknight; a knight forged from the nether regions. Evil half of Welsknight._

_Evil Xisuma; Brother of Xisumavoid, evil demon._

"Agents Swede and Spoon. It was nice of you to join us. But we know you aren't here alone." The figure who looked like Xisuma grabbed Mumbo by his jacket collar, "This gear was made by the Northern agents. So where is your partner."

"Not here obviously." Mumbo said.

EX let out a huff and dropped Mumbo to his knees. "You'll remain in this cage until we find Agent 'Tacit' G. Until then Hermits."

Grian waited for the cue of a door then walked out slowly. When he realized that the hermits in front of him were literally all teh missing ones he smiled. Snapping himself out of his thoughts he sent out a small light towards Mumbo and Iskall.

"Ack, Swede, your light." Mumbo said.

"It isn't mine, Spoon." Iskall replied looking up. He saw Grian, he put a finger on his lips to tell them not to say anything as he jumped down from the walk.

"Agent G." Mumbo said.

"Spoon." Grian replied, getting his gear out and hacking through the pad.

"So this is Agent 'Tacit' G?" Ren asked, him being from South Africa, he hadn't really known anyone from the north HQ. 

"At your service Agent Dog." Grian replied, "Nice to see that everyone is okay."

That's when the door opened and Grian got tazed.

"Nice of you to join the party, Agent 'Tacit' G. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up. Let's get you set with some chains shall we?"

Roughly five minutes later, Grian was in a trap that limited his ability to move. He winced as he tried to move his arms. 

"Inescapable. How's it feel?" EX said, Grian only growled at the man in front of him, EX chuckled at the site, "Agent, good luck getting out of here before we destroy your entire world." He left without another word.

"So, the agent who has never gotten captured before has finally gotten captured huh?" Iskall said.

"THIS IS LITERALLY YOUR FAULT! You got captured first then I had to come in and save you! I wouldn't have gotten captured if it wasn't for you idiots blabbering." Grian said. "Xvis; send distress signal. Immediate help." No answer, "Xvis? Great, he disabled my AI."

"How are we going to get out of here now then?" Mumbo asked.

"Eh, I've got an idea. I've seen Tango around and-"

"Wait, how do you know Tango?" False asked.

"Okay maybe you're all idiots. I can't say anything, but let's just say I'm the complete opposite of what I am in this situation. I've got a rep to uphold." Grian then tried looking around at his surroundings. Mumbo and Iskall just blabbering at each other. But twenty minutes later Hels walked in with two extra hermits.

"You remember them, don't you Agent G?" Hels said handing Tango a remote. "Get answers out of him." Tango then pressed a button on the remote, but not the button he should have.

"RENEGADE AGENTS ON THE LOOSE IN THE HOLD. ALL PERSONEL NEEDED IMMEDIATELY."

The button he pressed released Grian from his restraints. "YOU IDIOT." Hels shouted angrily, "YOU JUST RELEASED AGENT G." Grian then pounced on Tango taking him to the ground and ripping the remote out of his hand. 

"Back off G." Impulse said beside him taking Grian off Tango. 

_Xvis online_

"Yeah, I don't think so Impulse." Grian said, "Xvis; Hack." 

_Cell doors open_

"Are you serious?" Impulse said annoyed, that's when Grian noticed a small device on the back of Impulses neck and he ripped it off. A small screech was heard form him as he fell unconscious. Grian pushed him off of his chest as Tango started running at him. But Grian did literally the exact same thing and he laid him next to Impulse.

Grian opened his comms.

"There is a lot more of you than I thought. When did you two get kidnapped?" Grian asked Ren and Etho. They only let out a nervous laugh.

"Agent G, is there a problem? We got your current location."

"I'm needing to request immediate pick up in T-Minus Ten minutes. I've found and located all missing hermits and Agents. Agents Dog, Ninja, Swede and Spoon are safe, so are Wels, False, Impulse, Tango and Scar."

"We'll pick you up on the roof. Be there."

Grian nodded and motioned everyone to follow him. "G, there's one thing you're missing." Iskall said.

"And what's that?"

"We need roof access."

"Really?" Grian said as he just kicked the door to the roof down. 

"Okay, never mind." Iskall said, Grian glared at him, "GO!" He shouted, everyone moved up the stairs and up to the roof while Grian blocked the door up again.

As he met everyone up on the roof they were wondering where their ride was. Immediately as they thought that the chopper arrived and everyone climbed in, Grian being the last to climb. 

While Grian was trying to climb up the small rope ladder he was grabbed by the foot.

"And where do you think you're going Agent G?" The voice said as Grian looked back, it was Hels.

"Oh come on." Grian said rolling his eyes right before Hels yanked him off the ladder making him fall on his back. He heard his friends calling him as he looked up, but then he looked back at Hels who had a gun pointed at his head.

"Call. The chopper. Away. or you die." Grian obliged to the evil mans demand and opened his comm.

"Agent G to Pilot one, fly away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go. Get them out of here." 

The pilot obliged and left Grian on the island with Hels.

"Try to escape like that again, and we will actually kill you." Hels said yanking Grain up by his hair and dragging him inside and striping him of all his useful gear once more.

* * *

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!" Mumbo yelled.

"We have to! We don't have a choice!" Iskall yelled back.

"Look, G is a good agent, we hear lots about him down in South Africa. He'll be fine." Ren said breaking the tension.

"You guys don't get it. He's one of us! He's a hermit!" Mumbo shouted then immediately covering his mouth.

"Wait... THAT WAS GRIAN?!" False yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, False you can't be this dumb." Iskall said. False just shrugged in response.

"What are we going to do about G?" Ren asked quickly getting the attention off False.

"We'll have to go back for him. But not today." Tango replied, his voice slightly shaky.

"What are they going to do to him? Do you two know?"

"Probably the same as he did to us. Only since he's an agent, he has.. access to things that they can't get without getting detected. Does he have any access to files?" Impulse chimed in.

"Yeah, only the files to THE ENTIRE FORCE OF UNDERCOVER AGENTS." Mumbo shouted. 

"Oh..."

* * *

As Hels and EX were finishing putting Grian into cuffs and things to where he was immobilized with no gadgets to his name to even try and escape, EX grabbed Grians' chin and made him look at him dead in the eyes.

"You won't get away with this." Grian growled.

"I already have. With you immobilized and your friends off my island, I get to do experiments on you, figure out what you're afraid of..."

"You already know I'm fearless. Why bother wasting your resources, on cynical?"

"Like I said. Experiments. It's gonna be fun. And we're gonna have fun with you."

Grian cocked an eyebrow at that last statement as EX dropped his head and he just basically hung from teh ceiling. EX spoke before he left, "Don't bother trying to escape. There are cameras everywhere. You will be caught."

* * *

"Ah, Agents Swede and Spoon... Where's Agent G?" Doc asked as the two walked in.

"Lost him on the island. Please tell me there's something on him still that we can see if he's okay."

"I'm not sure. We might have put something actually in his shirt. Unsure though."

"Wait, did we actually put a camera in his shirt?" Cub asked.

"Yeah we did. Remember that one time we nearly lost him on that island? That's when we installed a cam into it. It's a micro cam, but it senses everything from his heartbeat and heat signature to his surroundings." Xisuma explained walking over to his computer.

"So you're saying you can tell if he's alive and where he's at?" Iskall asked.

"Precisely Swede." X said as he listened in onto where Grian was. "Looks like he's just hanging.. Literally."

"Can't we try talking to him?" Mumbo asked.

"Let's see, enabling Mic... Agent G? Can you hear me?"

* * *

Grian groaned as he looked up at his chains, he wrapped his hands around them and relieved some pressure off of them. 

_"Ag-nt G? Can Y-u hear m-?_ " 

Grian jumped at the sudden noise.

"Agent X? Ho- The forest, of coarse. Do you guys have a plan?"

_"Erm.. No, not exac-ly."_

"Breaking up, underground. Stay tuned."

_"Stay S-fe. Ag-nt G." *click*_

"Well that's great. Ugh, I hate chains, they're so painful." Grian groaned, "Reminds me of my infinity room, no distractions, quiet, semi-peaceful... It's almost deafening." 

Then a loud, booming voice came over the intercom.

"Stop talking to yourself, it makes you seem insane."

"Hey, if you're not going to entertain me, I might as well entertain myself."

"Oh we'll give you entertainment alright."

"Erm.. What?"

A dropper appeared over his head.

"Enjoy this potion."

"That's not what I meant by entertain."

"Too bad, deal with it."

Two potions splashed on his head.

"Ah.." Grian said as the grip on his chains started to slip. "Okay, weakness potion, not a big deal... What was the second potion?"

"You'll find out in an hours time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If me using iskalls "code name" as Swede bothers you, PLEASE let me know and give me a suggestion for a better one. :) Figured I should say this because y'know... reasons.


	4. The Perfect Rogue Agent

An hour had passes after Grian had been splashed with the two potions. Hels and EX walked into his cell and released him. Grian fell to one knee, his head still hung low.

"Who do you serve, Agent G?" EX asked with a smirk.

"The two future rulers of Hermitcraft."

"Good, on your feet Agent."

Grian obliged, pulling his arms behind his back, a blank scowl on his face. Hels walked up to Grian and gave him a black pair of shades. "You will follow every direction we give you. No matter the cost."

"Yes sir." Grian said putting on the glasses. Grians' once brown pupils turned a bright red that you could see threw the lenses for a split second before they died down.

"Your first task is to get me the files of every undercover agent in the area. Is that clear?" EX said with a slight snicker.

"Crystal." 

"Be a goo- ... Bad agent, and do your job."

Grian walked out of the room to figure out what he could gather up with the technology he had.

* * *

"So you're saying, if we can get this hat on him, it'll reset his memory or something?" Iskall asked.

"Precisely." Xisuma replied.

"WE GOT A PROBLEM." Doc yelled, "I gotta lock Agent G out of the system. He's trying to access the undercover agent files."

"LOCK HIM OUT! NOW!" Cub shouted.

"You guys do know that he's an excellent hacker right?" Iskall chimed in quickly.

"Yeah, we can't stop him from getting in but we can slow him down. Take a chopper and get back to that island and get our agent back!" Xisuma yelled shoving the two agents out of the room.

* * *

"What on earth?" Grian said as he got an error message pop up.

"What's wrong agent?"

"I've been locked out of the system."

"I'm sure you can get into it."

Grian then tried his back-up codes.

_Error: Unauthorized access_

"Unauthorized? They're trying to slow me down." Grian told his main boss.

"If they're slowing you down, slow them down."

Grian obliged to the mans orders and started putting in some hacking things to slow the Northern agents down. "Slowing down their computer processors now." Grian said as another message popped up, "Kittens?! What is going on!?" 

"Beat them to it agent G!"

"I'm trying, but they're trying to lock me out of everything. Hmm.." Grian then put in his override code. "Slow me down I slow you down, let's fight North Wind."

Roughly after five minutes of being slowed down alarms started sounding.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HELS?!" EX yelled.

"Unknown chopper from the north coast."

"They're sending in reinforcements." Grian said, "What would you like me to do?"

"Continue cracking on these codes! Get me that list or you'll be sorry." EX said grabbing Grian by his shirt, dropping him, then running out of the room. Grian turned towards the monitor again.

Roughly another five minutes later the door flew off it's nonexistent hinges. Grian quickly looked over.

"Are you kidding me?! Urgh, Boa-staff!" A cuff on his wrist then turned into a long staff, "You people just don't quit, do you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"You people just don't quit do you?" Grian said getting up.

"Come on, Agent G. We just want to put this little hat on you." Iskall said slowly walking towards him. Grian waited until he was three steps in front of him before hitting the hat out of Iskall's hand with his staff. 

"Now, are we going to fight? Or are we going to dress-up?" Grian growled pointing the staff at Iskall's neck.

"Okay, not a hat guy. We get it." Iskall said grabbing Grian's staff, Grian fought for control while seeing Mumbo run to the side grab the hat and run over to him. Grian let go of the staff and it sent Iskall flying backwards, Grian then dodged out of the way of Mumbo, rolling onto the floor, landing on one knee.

"Geez, he's such a strong fighter. Why can't he be like this in Hermitcraft?" Iskall said getting up.

Roughly ten minutes of fighting later, the northern agents have made no progress. Though the had Grian pinned to the ground at the last second, they were then thrown off of him by a kick to their guts. Grian flipping backwards, looked up, stood up and put his hands up in fake surrender.

"Fine, you win." Grian said sinisterly.

"Is he seriously just giving..." Then they were captured, "Up." Mumbo said annoyed.

"Hermit agents."

"Evil Xisuma, Hels." Mumbo replied, "What did you do to Agent G?"

"He's perfect isn't he?" EX said walking over to Grian, "The perfect balance between hermit and agent. He knows what to do that'll make things easy, and he knows that if he doesn't do it, he'll die. The perfect balance."

"What's with the hat?" Hels asked picking it up, Mumbo and Iskall looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, it's just a normal fedora. Nothing special, just one of the lamest things ever." Iskall faked.

"Then why were you in such a rush to put it on him? Hmm?" Hels asked walking over to Grian.

"Cause it would make the perfect finisher to his black outfit. Think about it, a black fedora and black clothes with black cuffs, I mean it's the absolute perfect finisher! And it would look great with those shades he has..." Hels put the fedora on Grians' head, "On." Iskall finished with a smile on his face.

"What're you smiling at?" Hels asked as he and EX started walking over.

Grian blinked his eyes a few times and took the shades off. "What the..." He started then saw EX and Hels in front of his two friends, he looked at them and gave them a wink to signal to trust him. Grian then put the shades back on to hide his pupils.

"How about we take them to the hold, sir?" Grian suggested, "These two agents and their captured friends would look great in our cuffs, don't you think?"

"Yeah... Make it painful." EX said, "I trust you'll make it right, Agent G."

"Yes sir. Follow hermits." Grian demanded.

"Oh what a shame, captured again by the merciless Hels, EX, and Agent 'Tacit' G." Mumbo exaggerated.

As they turned the corner Mumbo was still talking.

"Spoon, would you please shut up? I've got a thing to uphold until I can get you two in the hold." Grian said finally, "Every time I'm given orders I'm not supposed to speak unless spoken to, so I just broke that rule twice now so shut up."

A few minutes later, Grian and the other two walked in, as they were walking down though, Grian saw three other agents in the cells.

"Traitor."

"Why would you sell out your own team, G!?"

"I don't want to see you right now."

Grian looked away from the three agents in the cell and put Iskall and Mumbo into their own and walked away without another word after locking the door.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Grian snuck back down to the hold and opened the cell doors.

"Agent G." One of the other agents growled.

"Please, violence won't be necessary." Grian said taking off the shades and breaking them in half, "I can get you all your weapons and gadgets back. But I promise you, I wouldn't betray my own team or family if I had control over my own actions."

"Sorry we didn't tell you three, but we needed you to be convincing." Mumbo said, "Now, we got people to save."

"Let's move agents."

After gathering weapons and materials they ran up to the surface only to be greeted by EX, Hels and uncontrolled gunfire.

"Hels you're an idiot." EX said.

"How was I supposed to know the fedora was going to change him?!"

Grian looked at the gang, "Jet packs?" he suggested, everyone nodded in agreement. "Xvis; jet packs."

AI: _Activated_

As they flew into the air Grian turned towards EX and Hels, "Oh, before I go, your island is rigged to explode in.." Grian looked at his watch, "twenty seconds. Have fun, like you said, I was the perfect balance of good and evil. Let's go agents!" Grian motioned.

"I hate Agent 'Tacit' G." EX mumbled, "Ruined all my plans."

As the island behind them exploded, Grian got a call on his communicator.

_"Agent G! It's good to have you back, before we can give you access to your codes again we will need you to do two things when you get back."_

"Which are?"

_"Debrief and a RESET ON OUR TECHNOLOGY BECAUSE YOU SLOWED US DOWN ALMOST A WEEK."_

Grian had a weird look of realization on his face, then let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry guys. I guess I was too busy being mind controlled to even try and fight what was happening to me."

_"Just get here quickly. X over and out."_

"So X is pretty mad that you slowed them down." Mumbo said cockily.

"Oh, I don't want to hear it you spoon. How'd you guys trick Hels and EX like that anyways? That's something I would do."

"Yeah, that was Mumbo's idea. If we couldn't get the hat on your head then we'd go with a plan B, and that was extremely lucky. Also playing dumb is our thing. You know that." Iskall laughed.

"Oh, I hate you both."

Once back at the office, Grian and the gang were greeted by cheers. Grian waved hi, but quickly moved on to debrief.

After his debrief was over, they checked his mind and system for anything else that may be trying to turn him evil, which they didn't find anything, they reinstated his cards and codes and let him off.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna take a break after this whole dilema." Grian chuckled, "Worst experience of my life... Apart from where I was almost digested by a plant, but that's a story for another time perhaps."


End file.
